True Chaos
by TeamChaosHunters
Summary: The servers are the seven chaos... Chaos is power, enriched by the heart... The controller exist to unify the chaos... But, can the controller handle what is to come? Only time will tell, as his friends embark on a treacherous journey to save him, but can one truly save another from themselves?
1. The Mission

True Chaos

**MTUL: Okay so this is my first chapter story so I'm a little nervous. I hope you enjoy it and tell me how I'm doing in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Sega respectively.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: The Mission<span>

**West Wing: Eggman's Base**

An explosion could be seen in the middle of the forest as our hero's try to escape Eggman's base.

"Tails! Come in Tails! Are you and the Cyclone close by?"

"Yes I'm waiting for you and Knuckles to return. What's taking you guys so long?"

The mission _was_ simple. Get in, get the Chaos Emeralds, and get out. Not a problem right? Wrong. Turns out Eggman never had the emeralds. The trap was to lure Sonic in so Eggman can do Chaos knows what to him. Of course Sonic thought of such a possibility so he brought Knuckles along to help in case it was a trap. Even with the odds of being prepared it didn't help that an army of Eggman's robots were prepared as well. Through all this chaos Knuckles and Sonic were separated.

"Tails I need you to go and try to contact Knuckles. We got separated during the battle." Sonic said through his communicator-Tails gave him one so they could stay in contact during the mission- while dodging a barrage of missiles.

"I can try, but what about you? This is a one way system. You won't be able to contact me if you're in trouble!" Tails replied with as he was worried for his friend.

"That's the point Tails! For all we know Knuckles could be in trouble and we wouldn't know because we were blocking his signal. I will be alright okay? You don't have to worry about me I can handle myself." Sonic said in a reassuring voice.

"Alright Sonic I trust you. Tails signing off."

"Alright now I can focus on you guys." Sonic said right before he spindashed into 2 robots. They retaliated by sending an array of bullets. "Oh come on don't be mad. My attention is on you now." Sonic said mockingly. He spindashed 5 more robots before getting caught by a giant robot. "Hey let go." He said while struggling in the robots metal grip.

"Oh ho ho ho. Now why would I do that rodent?"

"Oh it's good to see you again Eggy. I was wondering when you would join the party." Sonic stated as he stopped struggling in the robots grip.

"Ah yes, but this will be your downfall rodent. As for you see, I have already won." Eggman said as he came into view.

"Yea I really doubt that. I'm just going to get free and stop you like I do every time." Sonic smirked knowing this would just go the same way it always did.

"Oh but sadly you are wrong, for you see you were doomed to fail the second you were captured." Eggman smiled evilly knowing he finally won.

Sonic's smirk quickly fell. "What do you mean?" He said quite intrigued by what Eggman had to say for once.

"Ah I'm not going to tell you want my plan is just incase that pesky fox is eavesdropping. Now let's go. I have great things planned for you." And with that, Eggman left with the robot that has a hold on Sonic following close behind.

**East Wing: Eggman's Base**

"Knuckles! Come in Knuckles! Where is your location?"

"Hey kid listen kid I'm kinda busy right now, but I'm in the East Wing if you would like to help out cause I'm getting overwhelmed here." Knuckles stated as he punched through an EggPawn.

"I'm on my way Knuckles!" Tails said as he flew the Cyclone down by the east wing. He then turned it into its Mech form. Tails entered the building gunning down any robots that came in his path. He soon spotted Knuckles trying to fight a giant robot.

"Looks like you could use some help Knuckles." Tails said as he fired his energy blaster at the robot.

"You bet on it kiddo if you were any second later I might have become a Knuckles Sandwich!" Knuckles said while shovel clawing the robot to make sure it's down. "Now where's Sonic? Didn't you go to him first?" Knuckles looked at the small kit.

"No he told me to contact you to see if you were okay. You were in trouble so I came to help." Tails said this as he frowned. He was worried about Sonic. Sonic was his best friend, they were as close as brothers. '_I sure hope Sonic's okay…_'

As if Knuckles was reading his mind he tried to reassure the young fox. "Don't worry about Sonic; he knows how to take care of himself. Trust me Eggman couldn't keep him in one place even if he cemented his feet to the floor. I know because I actually tried that. Who knew he was stranger then cement?" Knuckles smiled remembering the fond memory, when Sonic had lost a bet and had to have his feet cemented to the floor so he couldn't run. After the cement dried, Sonic being the person he was started trying to run and get unstuck. Eventually he managed to pull his feet out of the cement-shoes still intact might I add- and ran away to the amazement of Knuckles. Knuckles never imagined he'd do it, but with Sonic you never know.

Tails simply laughed. "I guess you're right Knuckles let's go back to the Mystic Ruins." And with that Knuckles jumped on top of the Cyclone as it transformed back into its plane form. They then headed back to Tails' workshop, but little did they know of the danger that was to ensue.

* * *

><p><strong>MTUL: So how did you like it? I think I did much better than how I did in 'A Brothers Bond", but that's up to you guys. So if you did like it tell me in the reviews. If you didn't then tell me how to improve. But I don't think I'll be changing my style of writing because it's going really smooth for me right now, so I'm not going to change my ways of writing. Also I'm sorry; I'm not good at writing battles so that's my weak point. If you have any suggestions I'd be more than happy to take them. Any text changes will appear in my other stories because I really do like what I'm doing right now. If you have any ideas for the story I'd be happy to take them as well. Do you guys think I have their attitudes correct? If I don't please tell me so I can fix that … maybe. Now I'm just ranting, hope you enjoyed! More chapters to come! Please Review!<strong>

**P.S: If any of you didn't catch the reference/joke I made in the story I'd advise playing Resident Evil.**

**"_If I was a second late you would have become a Jill Sandwich" ~ Barry_**


	2. So It Begins

**MTUL: Yay! I'm uploading a new chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, but if I did the world will most likely implode. They belong respectively to Sega!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tails Workshop<strong>

Tails workshop is usually a calm and peaceful environment so he can put his whole focus on whatever machine or invention he's making. Wait! Who lets an 8 year old own a house none of the less a workshop! Sorry I digress. Anyways like a said usually peaceful, but today…

"Tails calm down!" An angry voice shouted.

"How can I calm down when Eggman has my best friend Knuckles!" A small voice retorted.

Right now Knuckles and Tails were having an argument. The former telling the latter to calm down, but the latter telling the former he cant calm down and they should do something to save Sonic. Tails was pacing back and forth making a plan to infiltrate Eggman's base and free Sonic from his clutches. Knuckles was trying to reason with the kid, but to no avail.

"Kid, Sonic might not even be there! He might have gone out to explore for awhile he always that so why not suspect that he's doing that this time?" Knuckles looked as Tails stopped pacing and looked at him.

"Knuckles he said he would be right back! And that was two days ago! Also Sonic never leaves without telling me first so I won't worry! Not on only that, but he wasn't answering his communicator. Something has to be wrong I just know it." Tails continued pacing once more as Knuckles sighed.

"Listen kid I know how much Sonic means to you. He raised you heck, he's basically your brother, but put some faith in him. What would Sonic say if he saw how you were acting now?" Knuckles watched as Tails stopped pacing and lowered his head.

"He… he would tell me not to worry about him. He'll find some way to get free…" Tails started crying, fearing the worst for his friend. Knuckles noticing this walked over to Tails and wrapped his arm around Tails. Tails cried into Knuckles' chest. Knuckles rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

"If you're really this worried I'll come back in 3 days and if he's not back I'll help you search for him, alright?" Tails stopped crying and looked up at Knuckles. Tails smiled and hugged Knuckles. Once he was done he went over to his desk and took out a blueprint. He looked over at Knuckles.

"Thanks Knuckles! I'm going to get a start on our plan so when the time comes we can just run out that door and save Sonic from whatever torture Eggman's putting him through!" Knuckles smiled as he admired the small kit's determination to save his only family.

"Okay now that that problem is solved I should head back to Angel Island to see if the Master Emerald is okay. Can't leave it for too long or Eggman or maybe the bat girl will come to steal it. Bye Tails, and remember if Sonic comes around tell me okay?" Knuckles was half way out the door when he turned to Tails to receive an answer. Tails looked over to Knuckles and nodded.

"Bye Knuckles." And with that Knuckles left Tails' work shop and headed towards the Master Emeralds shrine so he can resume his job; protecting the Master Emerald. After Knuckles left Tails looked out the window and sighed. He was hoping that Sonic was okay and would come through the door and tell Tails about his travels. But Tails knew better, deep down he knew Eggman had his brother and was doing something diabolical to him. '_Please be alright Sonic.'_ And with that last thought in his mind he went to his room and slept a sleep filled with nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Eggman's Base: Control Room<strong>

In Eggman's control room you could see the doctor himself looking at his security camera monitors. In one screen you could see his newly remade E-Series models. '_Perfect, those were my best models. With them by my side they is no way my plan won't work.'_ The doctor smiled as he remembered how successful they were in his plan to awaken the God of Destruction; Chaos. He looked over at the screen that watched over his dungeon. In the screen you could see Sonic chained to a wall in his cell, he was knocked out. '_When I'm done with you hedgehog, everything you hold dear will fall before me. Too bad you won't be able to help them, for you will be long gone.'_ Eggman laughed madly as he turned around and stared at seven containment tubes that held the Seven Chaos Emeralds.

"Oh you were hard to collect, but now that you're in my possession my plan will be completed. Finally everything is falling into place. With the Chaos Emeralds in my possession and Sonic under my supervision I can start stage one of my plans, and soon take over the world." Eggman turned off all the monitors and looked at his hologram map. It showed 12 red dots.

"Tomorrow, I shall begin preparing the laboratory. And in three days when everything is set I shall start the experiment. In time I will become the most powerful man in the world. Soon Project C.H.A.O.S will awaken and when that happens no one will stop me. And Sonic, not even you will be able defeat _it_."

* * *

><p><strong>MTUL: So, how was it? Did I do well, and meet your expectations? I hope I did and I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE Review!<strong>


	3. Chaos in the Laboratory

True Chaos

**MTUL: What's this, a chapter? It seems like it! Another chapter for all you lovely's. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters, but if I did I would make Eggman's name go back to Robotnik and Sonic would be roboticized. See, this is why I ****don't**** own it. They belong respectively to Sega.**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel Island<strong>

It was a normal day on Angle Island. The Guardian Knuckles; however was not lucky and didn't get a single break before he had to run. It started when he woke up and found that annoying bat girl; Rouge, attempting to steal the Master Emerald… again. After he chased her away he was hoping for peace and quiet when Amy came over. You wouldn't want to be him. He had a pretty rough time dealing with her.

_**Flashback**_

_Amy ran all the way to the top of the emerald shrine. After catching her breath she walked up to Knuckles. "Knuckles have you seen Sonic anywhere? He's been gone for at least a week. What is he doing, running through outer space?" Amy looked at Knuckles hoping that he knew where __her__ Sonic was. _

_Knuckles knowing of the danger to come if he made Amy upset or mad decided to think of what he was going to say before he said it out loud. "Amy to answer all of your questions, One: no I did not see Sonic, Two: Sonic can't run in space it's physically impossible because there is no gravity. If you must know Tails and I believe Eggman has him held captive so today we were going to charge into Eggman's base today to see _if_ he does have Sonic." Knuckles feeling pretty content with his answer started to lean back on the Master Emerald knowing that he wasn't going to get pummeled by a magical Piko Piko Hammer. Wait a minute where the heck does she put that thing! Is it soul bound and she can summon it at will or is she shoving it up her as- you know what let's go with answer number one shall we? Sorry I digress… again. As Knuckles was relaxing he heard an ear piercing shriek. We all knew this was coming…_

"_WHAT! YOU MEAN MY SONNIKU~ WAS CAPTURED AND YOU DIDN'T HELP HIM! THAT'S IT ECHIDNA YOUR DEAD MEAT." Amy looked furious as she summoned her Piko Piko Hammer. _

_Knuckles immediately got up and started running like hell knowing, that when you got Amy mad there was no reasoning with her._

For about three hours Knuckles ran away from Amy. Eventually he reached Tails workshop and hid inside. He closed all the curtains and crouched down on the ground. He waited a few minutes before opening a small crack in the curtains to look out the window to make sure the Pink Menace was gone. Thankfully she was, so he relaxed. Knuckles knew he couldn't go back to Angel Island for she might be waiting for him there, so he decided that now was the time for Tails and him to go looking for Sonic. So he started walking to the basement for, he knew Tails would be down there. Unfortunately after taking a few steps a trap door opened up and he fell down it. He was tumbling down a dark tunnel and soon he finally landed, on his head to say the least. After getting himself composed he got up and realized he was in the passenger seat of the Tornado.

"Hi Knux! Glad to see that you dropped by. Anyways now that you're here we should probably go look for Sonic! You're ready, good let's go!" Tails popped his head out from in front of the pilot's seat and started the engine. Knuckles just stared in shock for a few seconds, before he shook his head.

"Wow kid when you said that you'd get things ready so we can leave _immediately _I didn't think you meant THIS!" Knuckles waved his arms as if to gesture that falling from a trap door right into the plane was not what he expected. Tails turned around and rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

"I try Knuckles, I try." Tails then made a serious face and turned back towards the controls of the Tornado. "Knuckles we need to get going we wasted too much time already. So if you would mind I'd appreciate if you would put on your seatbelt." Knuckles nodded and put on his seatbelt.

"All right let's get going." Knuckles waited for the kit to get the plane out of the workshop. All the while this was happening Knuckles just stared out towards the sky. '_Sonic what trouble did you get yourself into this time?'_ While he was thinking this, somewhere he just knew Sonic was going through hell and back.

**Eggman's Base**

'_Finally it's time. Soon, soon, the world will be in my grasp.' _Eggman smiled as he walked out of his control room. He started heading down the long, cold, and dark corridors of his base. His destination; the dungeon. His smile never left his face as he reached the cell holding his enemy; Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic ears perked up as he noticed the noise of his cell door opening. He looked up and came face to face with Eggman. He scowled obviously knowing that the 'good' doctor was up to something. Sonic was also a little thrown back by that… crazed smile the doctor had.

"Good afternoon, _Sonic_. How have you enjoyed your stay at my base?" Eggman looked at Sonic with a crazed look in his eyes, if you could see his eyes I mean, because of the glasses and… anyways Sonic scowled. He refused to give Eggman what he wanted.

"Why are you really here Egghead? I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to exchange pleasantries, but if you did I must say, your living conditions aren't the best. I mean really chaining your guest to the wall, that's not very nice." Eggman's smile grew wider. Sonic's scowl grew deeper he almost reminded Eggman of Shadow.

"Don't worry hedgehog. You won't have to deal with those chains for long. Yes, but it's a shame the chains will be replaced with something much more …interesting." Eggman turned his back to Sonic who had lost his scowl and now had a confused expression on.

"What are you playing at Eggm-" Sonic lost conscious as a tranquilizer was put in his neck. Eggman secretly had the tranquilizer on him so he could transport Sonic to the laboratory without any troubles. He took of the chains that held Sonic bound to the wall and carried him to the laboratory. After locking Sonic's hands and feet in place Eggman left to get the Chaos Emeralds for they were needed for this _experiment_.

A few hours passed before Sonic regained conscious. He noticed immediately his restraints and tried to break free to no avail. He soon gave up and looked around to see his surroundings. Sonic noticed he was in what seemed to be a laboratory. To his left was a small table that held various sedatives. To his right he saw a control panel and The Seven Chaos Emeralds! Sonic widened his eyes in surprise. '_That's where they went! No one wonder Tails nor could I find them. Eggman must have also used something to mess with the Emerald radars signal!' _Sonic tried to reach out to the Chaos Emeralds with his mind, but couldn't for some reason.

"So you've noticed the Emeralds. Don't even bother trying to reach out to them with your mind; I've subdued their power for the moment. Now Sonic, do you know what I'm going to do to you?" Eggman appeared by Sonic's right. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Of _course _I do Egghead. If I did do really think I'd still be here? Of course I don't." Sonic clenched his fist obviously not liking being tied down by the doctor. Eggman went over to the containment tubes that held the Chaos Emeralds.

"It wouldn't hurt to tell you since I _know_ that pesky fox and echidna won't be coming any time soon, and you won't even remember what happened to you when I'm done. What I'm simply doing is playing god. To create and destroy can be a power bestowed upon man, but to actually mess with someone's soul, that is the power of a god! Do you remember that prayer Tikal recited? '_The Servers are the Seven Chaos, Chaos is power enriched by the heart, the Controller exist to unify the Chaos'_ to put it simply there is 4 controllers. You, Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver. Out of all the people in the world the Chaos Emeralds chose you four. But as I did research I found out that there is only one controller. Although all four of you can manipulate Chaos Energy only one can fully control it. After careful analysis I found out who it is. The one being who the so called 'controller' is was quite a shock, but in reality it was so simple! Sonic, you are the true controller. Not Shadow as he was created unnaturally, not Silver for he hasn't the most experience with Chaos Control, and finally not Knuckles as he has only gone truly super once and doesn't have a close bond with the Chaos Emeralds, no he has a close bond with the Master Emerald. But you Sonic have gone super more times than anyone else has. Not only that, but you have more transformations than should be normal. You are the embodiment of chaos from excess exposure to Chaos Energy. So if Tikal's prayer can bring peace to the Chaos Emeralds, then all I have to do is make a corrupted version, which I did make. Behold hedgehog as the Chaos Emeralds become consumed in darkness!" Eggman went over to the control panel and pressed a button. Soon the containment tubes glowed a dark aura as the Chaos Emeralds pulsed. Their color soon faded away leaving their colors pale red, pale yellow, pale green, pale light blue, pale blue, and grey. They stopped pulsing as the dark aura died down. "Now, for the fun part." Eggman pressed two other buttons; one opened up the containment tubes, the other revealed a laser coming out of the floor pointed at Sonic.

Eggman walked over too the containment tubes and took the Chaos Emeralds away from them. He then opened a compartment in the laser and placed all seven Chaos Emeralds in them. "With this I can change the Chaos inside of you. This would change everything about you; your personality, your morals, and lastly your appearance. All I have to do is chant my corrupted prayer and soon you will be under my control. So shall we begin?" Eggman closed the compartment and looked at Sonic who was attempting to break free of his restraints once again.

"Robotnik you can't be serious on doing this!" Sonic stopped struggling and looked at Eggman with a desperate look in his eyes. Eggman walked to Sonic's left side and looked down at him. He smiled.

"Such a shame. The once great hero Sonic the Hedgehog now trapped in my grasp. Don't worry once it's over you won't remember it and even if you did most likely you wouldn't care. Sayonara Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman laughed madly as he went back to his machine. _"The servants are the seven chaos, Chaos is power controlled by my will, The controller exists to enslave the chaos." _A small orb appeared at the tip of the laser. The small orb grew in size before a beam of light shot out of it and hit Sonic. Sonic closed his eyes and screamed in agony as he saw flashes of his friends, they soon disappeared from memory. Memories were soon replaced by many voices each with a different tone. Tones of anger, hatred, sadness, joy, pleasure, and greed invaded his mind. The Negative outweighed the positive. Sonic was overwhelmed by these intense emotions. He felt as if his whole soul was on fire. What he usually saw as a black and white world; only good and evil, was now being distorted. He no longer knew right from wrong; chaos from peace; light from darkness. Sonic felt the energy coursing through his body; it was so familiar yet he knew it couldn't be trusted. But then why did it feel so right? He knew Chaos had both positive and negative energy, so why was he resisting it? It was only natural to get both sides of the same coin. He felt his body relax as he let the energy continue to course through him. It felt just like it did when he first absorbed Chaos Energy. He felt like he was being powered by an unknown and internal being. His veins now had the Chaos Energy coursing through them as if they were his blood.

He felt a shock ripple across his body. His fur stood on end. Sonic knew what was happening yet he kept his eyes closed as if waiting for some unimaginable pain. Starting from his legs his fur turned gold. It snaked up his body consuming it with bright golden fur. However unlike when he goes Super his quills stayed down. An aura of a blinding white surrounded him. He snapped open his eyes which were revealed to be blood crimson. The transformation was over yet he felt no different from when it began. Sure he knew thoughts that entered his mind were strange for him, but he didn't feel _evil_. Actually he felt just as he would if he turned Super; powerful, but still a hero. If he was in Super form then that would make him invincible, so why didn't he break through the restraints and now that he thought about it he couldn't move? Eggman smiled as he saw that the first step to his experiment was done. Now it was time for him to activate the final stage. He walked over to the laser and pressed a button which opened the compartment in which held the Chaos Emeralds. After it was opened the Chaos Emeralds flew over to Sonic. Eggman then went over to his dashboard and pressed yet another button. Upon pressing it Sonic's restraints snapped open. However Sonic still didn't move.

The Chaos Emerald circled around Sonic and before he could react they levitated him into the air with their energy. Sonic didn't know what to make of this; was this good or bad. He didn't have to wait long as white lights shot out of all seven emeralds. They shot out to Sonic's chest. Once they were gone a small white circle markings were on his chest. Then the markings spread across the rest of his body making elaborate designs. They glowed as if they were pulsing with energy. Sonic didn't feel like he was in pain, the sensation he received from the markings were almost… familiar. But the emeralds were not finished. As if on cue tendrils of white light burst out from Sonic's back. Sonic was in pure shock, not from pain, but from not expecting that to happen. The white tendrils wrapped around his entire body acting as a cocoon. Soon the energy started to build up. It formed around Sonic till it became an orb of energy. After it became the perfect size to accommodate Sonic's form the energy crystallized over. Eggman smiled with satisfaction. His experiment was completed, now all he had to do was wait for Sonic's body to absorb all the energy. After that his perfect weapon would be complete; he would have the power of the Chaos Emeralds at his control. It had taken him _this _long to figure out that he couldn't manipulate the emeralds energy with his machines. It needed a host body for which it was the Controller that was suitable. Eggman was most ecstatic when he figured out that the Controller was in fact Sonic. That would take out both of his problems; he would have a perfect host for the Chaos Emeralds and he would get rid of that pesky hedgehog at the same time. However he was brought out of his thoughts by an alarm. Eggman walked over to his dashboard and looked up to the screen above it. He typed in a command and the screen went on. On the screen it showed surveillance footage of the Tornado with Tails and Knuckles in it. Eggman frowned. "It seems as if I made a miscalculation to when they would arrive. That fox is cleverer then he looks." Eggman looked over to the crystal orb. He turned back over to his dashboard once again and typed in another command.

"**Activating Artificial Intelligence… Now Activated. What Is Your Command Doctor?" **A female robotic voice emitted from the screens speakers.

"Activate E-116 Pi and E-117 Rho. When done so enter in their systems Procedure 08. Also scan Project: C.H.A.O.S. I wish to know the stability of the orb as well as how long it will take for its awakening. I do not wish to repeat the event of Dark Gaia. A premature awakening for that being was disastrous enough with the world breaking and all, but its power is nothing compared for what Sonic will have. A premature awakening with him will result in the galaxy being destroyed. And with his amount of power I do not doubt he would be able to figure out how to cross dimensions, if that happens nothing will be able to stop him. So to conclude I want all the defenses to be activated; I want nothing to be able to get through these walls do you understand?" Eggman knew well of the consequences that would happen if those pesky _hero's_ would cause if they messed up his plans this time. If anything, the minute they set foot in the base he would have to get onboard one of his carriers with Sonic. No he would not let anything stop him now. As soon as he finished his command the AI responded.

"**Activating E-116 Pi and E-117 Rho… Activated. Commands have been fed to systems… Procedure 08 has been activated. Beginning scan of Project: C.H.A.O.S aka Sonic… Stability at 75% and time till Awakening at 23: 54 minuets and counting. All defenses are activated and commands are understood. Anything else Doctor?" **The AI was true to its words as all the defenses in the base were fully online ready to get rid of intruders. Eggman once again glanced at the orb. He could faintly see the form of his enemy. He smirked knowing that this plan was going perfectly as expected. He looked back at the screen and from outside he knew that Tails and Knuckles were going to come and get their friend. But they weren't going to find him until the time was right.

"Yes, two more things; I want one of my carriers to be at my disposal in case the defenses fail. And as for the last command," Eggman turned away and walked towards the crystallized cocoon of energy. Up close he could feel the energy pulsating through it. "Make sure that the Fox and Echidna at least get _a bit _of what my plan is. You know keep them in a time limit."

* * *

><p><strong>MTUL: Wow, this is one of my longest chapters I have ever written! Okay so two things: First I didn't like the original plot that I had had for this story. I felt as if using Fleetway or Dark would be too cliché, so I'm going to use one of the ideas I had for this story. So I changed this chapter and I will try and update the new next chapter as soon as possible. Two I'm sorry for the people who actually liked the original plot that I had, however I think you'll like this one more as its gonna be more exciting. Have a good day and please Review!<strong>


End file.
